Go West
by Jayme F. Midorikawa
Summary: A sweet Ron WeasleyFleur Delacour songfic with 'Go West' by the Village PeoplePlease review and don't flame


Go West

**This is my first Harry Potter story, so be merciful. It's based on Ron+Fleur, and it goes to 'go West' by Village People. I don't own Harry Potter, or Go West. Please review and don't flame.**

Ron Weasley had become the new Gryffindor Prefect of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. He was 18 now, and he had let his orange hair grow long like his oldest brother Bill, and he had lost all his freckles. There was only one thing he truly remembered from his time as a student at Hogwarts. That thing was when the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts. The only reason he remembered it was because he had met a girl that he could never forget even to this day. Her name was Fleur Delacour, and she was a silvery blonde witch from Beauxbatons in France. Ron had always thought girls wold find him repulsive because he was a Weasley, but whenever he was near Fleur, Ron had a strong squeezing sensation in his heart. His mother had revealed this to be true love inside him.

**Together**

**We will go our way**

**Together**

**We will leave someday**

**Together**

**Your hand in my hand**

**Together**

**We will make the plans**

**Together**

**We will fly so high**

**Together**

**We'll bid our friends goodbye**

**Together**

**We will start anew**

**Together**

**This is what we'll do**

**Go West**

**Like this peaceful air**

**Go West**

**All that open air**

**Go West**

**To begin anew**

**Go West**

**This is what we'll do**

**Go West**

**So don't waste the time**

**Go West**

**We will do just fine**

**Go West**

**Where the skies are blue**

**Go West**

**This is all we'll do**

Ron was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, once again trying to ease off the heartache of the time the Triwizard Tournament had ended, which meant Fleur had to leave and never return. Ron did remember that during the tournaments second task, he had gotten a well-intentioned kiss from Fleur for helping Harry rescue her sister, but everyone who cared knew that that wasn't all he wanted. He was still desperate for her, that special someone. Many people tried to warn Ron that she was half veela, which could have very easily meant she was gorgeous on the outside, but terrible on the inside. But Ron didn't care. He knew he loved Fleur with all his heart, and he still did. He had started walking to the Gryffindor tower after a long night of patrolling the castle halls, and he was surprised to find Harry running at him with a bit of a smile on his face. "Ron, were you in the Great Hall at all last night?" he asked with a bit of excitement directed for Ron. Ron shook his head. He was too tired to really talk. Harry smiled a bit more. "Well, if you go back to the tower, I think you're going to be surprised and pleased that we've got a new Gryffindor student. And you're going to be really pleased when you see who it is." Ron raised and eyebrow and started climbing up the Switching stairs even faster. He might as well check to see if this was a joke.

**Together**

**We will love the beach**

**Together**

**We will learn and teach**

**Together**

**Change our pace of life**

**Together**

**We'll work and survive**

**I love you**

**I know you love me**

**I want you**

**Happy and yet free**

**So that's why**

**I have no protest**

**When you say**

**You will do your best**

**Go West**

**Like this peaceful air**

**Go West**

**Lots of open air**

**Go West**

**To begin anew**

**Go West**

**This is what we'll do**

**Go West**

**We'll work with the time**

**Go West**

**We will do just fine**

**Go West**

**Where the skies are blue**

**Go West**

**This and more we'll do**

Ron quickly reached the fat lady portrait, and he had quickly given her the password and he was soon in the Gryffindor common room, and what he saw made him get glued to his spot. Fleur Delacour was in the common room wearing a Hogwarts robe with the Gryffindor crest on it, and she was happily speaking with some other Gryffindor girls, one of which was his siter, Ginny, and the other being his other best friend, Hermione Granger. Almost as soon as Ron had walked in, Fleur had turned and made instant eye contact with the stunned redhead. He was glad that she still had that long silvery blonde hair and that flawless face of an angel. He could feel the burn in his cheeks, but he had no idea how red his cheeks were getting. Fleur turned to whisper to the girls, and when she had finished, they had all left and went out to the school grounds. Now Fleur and Ron were the only people still inside. she turned to look at Ron once more and to his surprise, she actually walked up to him and actually smiled AT Ron, instead of someone else. "Bonjour, Monsieur Weasley. It is good to see you 'aven't changed at all ze last four years." she said in that beautiful French accent she always had. Ron gulped and mustered up the courage to ask. "Um...I-I'm glad to see you at least remember me, Ms. Delacour, but...I don't mean to sound rude, but uh..." he stuttered nervously. Fleur quietly giggled. "Please, do call me Fleur, Monsieur Ron." she said, obviously entertained. Ron gulped and finally asked. "Um...why exactly are you back here at Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons? I mean...I thought you hated Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament." he said nervously, hoping he didn't offend her at all. Instead, Fleur smiled at him. "I am at 'Ogwarts because I had asked for a transfer of wizarding schools. Madame Maxime accepted my request, and ze next thing I know, I am back 'ere at 'Ogwarts. I came back, because...I couldn't seem to get you, Monsieur Weasley, out of my head. You, out of anyone else." she said slightly laughing at the coincidence that had literally occurred in one night. Ron sighed, relieved that she wasn't offened about Beauxbatons sort of kicking her out. He then got a spark in his mind. He had always wanted to tell Fleur how she made him feel back four years ago, even if she was two years older than him, and therefore more experienced in wizarding. he accepted this as his chance. "Um...listen, Fleur? I need to tell you something that I had been trying to have you know back in the Triwizard Tournament." he said, bracing himself for whatever reaction he would get. Fleur raised an eyebrow in interest, the common room fire sparkling off her light blue eyes. "Oui, Monsieur Ron? Vhat is it?" she asked curiously. Ron screamed mentally at himself to just spit it out so he finally said it louder than he wanted. "I've always had a big crush on you, Fleur, but now...I just know that, I love you!" he instantly covered his mouth realizing how stupid he must sound. Fleur looked very surprised.

**I know that**

**There are many ways**

**To live there**

**In the sun or shade**

**Together**

**We will find a place**

**To settle**

**Into any place**

**Without a**

**Busy pace to see**

**The hustling**

**Rustling up the beat**

**I know I'm**

**Ready to leave too**

**So this is**

**What we're gonna do**

**Go West**

**Like the free filled air**

**Go West**

**Lots of open air**

**Go West**

**We'l begin anew**

**Go West**

**This is what we'll do**

**Go West**

**So don't quit the time**

**Go West**

**We will do just fine**

**Go West**

**Where the skies are blue**

**Go West**

**This is all we'll do**

**Go West**

**Together, together, we'll live here our way**

**Go West**

**Together, together, we'll leave here today**

**Go West**

After what seemed like a lifetime of an uncomfortable silence, Fleur was the first to react. She smiled a very small but very welcoming smile and walked up to Ron who had his head bowed down in shame. And to Ron's complete, but overjoyed surprise, Fleur had leaned her head forward and gave Ron a small, but very meaningful, kiss. He went wide-eyed, and now his whole face was as red as his hair. He grew a large smile on his face. Fleur smiled at him and said the words he had hoped to here coming from her. "I'm not zat surprised. Many men have had zose feelings for me, but ze thing is, you were ze only boy who truly had my interest. You are a very likeable person Monsieur Ronald Weasley, and I have a strong feeling we'll become more zen friends in ze near future." she said with a bit of hinting in her voice at the last part. She then walked past the stunned Ron and when she had set one foot into the hole in the wall for leaving, she briefly turned her head back to speak to him once more. "In other words, mon ami, ditto." And with that, she had left.

**_THE END_**


End file.
